fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Iroha
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Iroha & Yachiyo (Final Battle ver.) from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of their version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called Ultimate Magia that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Ignores Invincibility for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks, 3 turns. Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Recovers party's HP by 1000. Increases party's buff removal resistance for 1 time, 3 turns. Reduces all enemy's defense against critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |3leveleffect = Crit Defense - |3l1 = 30% |3l2 = 32% |3l3 = 34% |3l4 = 36% |3l5 = 38% |3l6 = 40% |3l7 = 42% |3l8 = 44% |3l9 = 46% |3l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Deals 200% extra damage to Threat to Humanity enemies. |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank '-'= Deals 200% extra damage to Threat to Humanity enemies. Increases party's attack by 20% except self for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Ultimate Magia= Deals 200% extra damage to Threat to Humanity enemies. Increases party's attack by 30% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Revives one random ally from death. (Revived allies are moved to the last position in the party and return with buffs/debuffs, NP charge, and cooldowns at death.) (Revived allies have 500% Chance to gain an unremovable special debuff Spirit Origin Unstable that bypasses all debuff immunity for 3 turns.) Demerit (Spirit Origin Unstable: NP Seal, Skill Seal, and Attack Down by 20%.) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1268% |l2 = 1268% |l3 = 1268% |l4 = 1268% |l5 = 1268% |chargeeffect = Revives with + |c1 = 35% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 35% }} Ascension |12 = |13 = |21 = |22 = |23 = |24 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |44 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |12 = |13 = |21 = |22 = |23 = |24 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |44 = |51 = |52 = |53 = |61 = |62 = |63 = |64 = |71 = |81 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography . During their first encounter, they were enemies, but their actions together brought them together as friends and they're bound by a connection that can never be cut. |b1 = Age: 15 (Iroha), 19 (Yachiyo) Weapon: Crossbow (Iroha), Halberd (Yachiyo) Soul Gem: Pink circle located on neck (Iroha), Blue crescent moon hanging from her necklace (Yachiyo) School: Kamihama Municipal University Affiliated School (Iroha), Kamihama City University (Yachiyo) Witch: Giovanna (Iroha), Campanella (Yachiyo) The wings appear only for a moment when they're at full power. |jb2 = Best Shot Between Us A+ is based off from the memoria Best Shot That's Only Between Us. Wings From Before, Once Again A+ is based off from the memoria The Wings From Before, Once Again. |b2 = Best Shot Between Us: A+ One of us might be in the booklet. Looking back on it, I'm a little embarrassed, and I'm glad I wasn't listed. I'm certain it's a good thing we have it. I want to take a look inside when I remember about it and just laugh. Wings From Before, Once Again: A+ "At that time, I was surprised to think that they had become angels." "Well, I was surprised, but I thought it was natural." "No way, that's not something that modern science can prove..." "There weren't any feathers in Midori-san's photos" |jb3 = Forming a Circle Together EX is based on their connect skill, Let's Become a Circle Together. Protection of Outer Domain EX is based on their EX skill of the same name. |b3 = Forming a Circle Together: EX One girl cannot fight a battle alone. All share the same goal of defeating witches Together, And with any and all other magical girls, As a circle, no evil can stop us. Protection of Outer Domain: EX A blessing bestowed unto Iroha Tamaki and Yachiyo Nanami by a goddess watching over them. As long as their wings spread, all around them are protected. |jb4 = |b4 = 『Due Anima』 Their powers combined, the two channel their energy with each other to release a single bolt. A fragment of their own power. This power is sent to the sky and the stars above, which then, guided by their strength, to eliminate the Witch before them. This attack is designed to eliminate Witches of any kind. And it gives a little boost in strength to their allies, whether standing or fallen, for a temporary moment. |jb5 = |b5 = 『Farewell Grief』 Their ultimate attack. Yachiyo creates the arrow and Iroha creates the frame. A gigantic crossbow which shoots a single bolt of hope embued within it. Together, the two release this hope into the sky, clearing all darkness and despair from the world. Then it comes raining down to dispose of the single source of grief from the face of the planet. This was the ultimate attack used against the powerful witch in order to defeat it once and for all, saving all magical girls. }} Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts